clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sammysk
Of Nerds and Greetings Although the username says "MobileShroom", this is actually TurtleShroom on his Blackberry Cell Phone. I see that you are new here. For that, I would like to personally welcome you to the Club Penguin Wiki. As one of the two webmasters of this database, I would like to see you around this site quite often. As for your noticing of the Pi penguin, I wiil confirm your statement. I am indeed a nerd, and a very religious one at that (I'm Christian; Southern Baptist to be exact). My own mother has called me "her nerd" many an occasion. As for the Pi debate, I can only say it to 3.14.I dispise math to the highest degree that my religion allows it. Don't ask why, I just do. A relative of mine (she wanted ro remain undisclosed) is the Pi expert. She knows 22 numbers!!!!! Anyway, welcome to the databaae, I'm glad to talk to you! :) TurtleShroom contributing via his Black Berry cell phone!!!!! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 20:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I offended you about the 'emo' thing on that page. It was supposed to be funny, but apparently it's not lol. Ok, I'll change it. Sorry again if I offended you.--Mrperson 18:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Sysop A Sysop, actually addressed as an Administrator, has the privelage to move, delete, rollback, and block pages from edits from IP Addressess, or everyone except other Administrators. I hope this answers your questions. Oh, and a Bearucrat has one additional power: they can create other administrators. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Mrperson777 Thanks for the comment above; I guess I'' am sort of a "hippie," so it did kind of offend me but I was just kind of, well, there's a long story about why I hate emo stuff and people and everything about emo, I probably shouldn't put in on here, but I might later. Just, I didn't think you be so nice about it. Thanks. --Sammysk 02:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Band Hi, this is Sammysk, and I am inviting you to join a band! The band tryouts will be in the Fjord server in The American server at Drew Lee's igloo on Monday, July Thirteenth at 4:30 PM PST (Pacific and Penguin standard time). Hope you can join! I've never had or been in a band so please come! Thanks! --Sammysk 21:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ill be there superdaisy Rockhopper Ok, I am kind of freaking out, but I JUST SAW ROCKHOPPER! It was awesome and he gave me his background! I was like so excited that I was shaking! --Sammysk 00:02, 6 July 2008 (UTC) DillyDally's "Why Benedict?" I am not trying to defend DillyDally; what he did was unacceptable, but when I click on DillyDally's signatures, they just go to his User page, not this "Why Benedict" site. I do not understand. Everyone says that his signature links to his "Why Benedict" site, but not for me. This might sound a little bit odd, but I would like to see his site to see how insulting he was. Thank you. --Sammysk 07:09, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Found it Actually, I have found it and I am incredibly disgusted. I am glad that DillyDally has been Publicly Banished. Indeed I agree. That site made me sick. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 11:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Some Catholic History Now, let's set a few things straight upon Catholicism, without insulting them and doing it with a sincere, Christian mind. Each section will be clearly marked. My opinion and the facts are seperate. The facts will be presented as is. No opinion in that. Here we go... My Personal Opinion I personally don't believe Catholicism in its "pure" form, but I do know that many people who are Catholic have brushed off their denomination's errors of the past (patron saints, the Crusades, the "Jesus didn't resurrect" theory, ect.) Catholicism isn't always that crazy. Oh, and unlike what DillyDally believes, the Catholics I talked to don't worship their pope. According to them, the Pope is merely there to represent the faith, much like the President represents the United States. In addition, the Catholics I talked to believed that Jesus rose from the dead. However, the Catholics do make a few errors that are not in the Bible. Even though DillyDally didn't have to bring it to the Wiki's table, many Catholics really do believe Jesus never rose again. Then there's the baptism debate. Catholics sprinkle, most Protestants dunk. Why? I have no clue. Jesus was dunked by John the ''Baptist. Oh well. History: The Past - circa 1200-1700 Historically, Catholics have been looked down upon. They were the ones who locked Gallileo under house arrest. (he was the one who said the earth revolved around the sun, not vice versa like Catholics, or more correctly, "The Church" believed at that time). Back then, you see, literacy was a rare blessing. The people who wanted to learn about God had to listen to a rich guy read his interpretation. Usually, his interpretation was not His interpretation, if you know what I mean. Basically, the people couldn't interpret the Word themselves. They only heard what the rich guy wanted them to hear. Against the Bible itself, these rich men twisted the Bible into their own ways. Where, exactly, is that directly quoted in the Scriptures? Revelation 22:18-19. From the NIV Bible, and I quote: 18''I warn everyone who hears the words of this book: If anyone adds anything to them, God will add him to the plagues described in this book. 19And if anyone takes words away from this book of prophecy, God will take away from him his share in the tree of life and the holy city, which are described in this book. Unquote. By the time Martin Luther, the founder of Protestant Christianity, came along, the Church was indeed corrupted, or as DillDally said, "pigheaded". There were records of people bribing the Church to obtain saint status, and people paying people to "interpret" God's word their way. This was what created the rift between Catholics, Protestants, the general public, the other religions, and wackos like DillyDally that haunts us to this day. You have to remember, this was an entirely different society from today, and these people who bribed the Church were not Christians in the first place. Also, they were rich. The poor and lower classes probably were as Godly as us. You need to know that printing the Bible was illegal unless under supervision by a "holier-than-thou" person. The Bibles of the time were in Latin, nobody spoke that without lots of money and "friends in high places", and I don't mean God! The Bible wasn't translated into the commoners language for hundreds of years. After the Gutenberg Printer of 1400, it became easier, but it was secretive still. Slowly, and over a long, long, long time, the Bible was sneaked out and slowly translated word by word, giving rise to public knowledge of the Scriptures. Over time, the Church became less and less like DillyDally's ideas. True, there where a few psychos left (Ala Salem Witch Trials. It is important to note, however, that they called themselves Puritans, not Catholics. Furthermore, there are crazies in all religions, of all places, so Catholics can't be pinned down), but overall, after literacy skyrocketed and anyone could read God's Holy Word, Catholicism became less wacky and more God-centered. Over the years the rift between Catholics and Protestants have softened, to the point where Protestants don't usually convert Catholics. DillyDally's Error What DillyDally failed to realize was, he was at one church, with a set few people. Not every church, Catholic or otherwise, is stuck up and gay. Why, it wouldn't be surprising, in this sinful society, if there is a gay person in a church near Georgia, or even in my church. People only reveal what they want others to know. Only God knows their hearts. In a more humorous tone, since when is Google a religion? DillyDally's insane. Catholics - Circa Now I know little about what goes on in a modern Catholic church. I can tell you, though, that there are these little closets somewhere in the sanctuary. When a person wants to have a serious talk, he or she and the priest/bishop/whatever it's called nowadays go in there and talk. After they talk, the priest interprets the prayer (with the guy who talked to him still in there, and listening, DillyDally), and sends it up to God in a more "priestly" way. I can tell you now, and to all who read this, that Catholics are perfectly capable of praying for themselves, directly to God, without the use of a patron saint or priest. It is not what modern Catholics do today that hurts them, but what the sinful rich guys of the past did. Simply put, we need to drop the past and embrace the future. Catholicism, like the rest of us, have changed. TurtleShroom Gets Preachy On Denominations We all believe in Christ, don't let the denominations set us apart!!!! I know that whoever believes in God, confesses their sins, and knows in their heart and soul that Christ ROSE AGAIN are Christian and will enter heaven. God, no make that JESUS, says this in John 14:6. From the NIV Bible, and I quote: 6Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me." Unquote. On What a Church Is Others say Catholics are locked in tradition. Look around! The Baptists have a few quirks of their own. Trust me, I'm Baptist. In fact I can name a bunch right off the bat: special Hymnals, Preachers wear suits with ties, Homecoming Feast, Choirs, Organs, Sunday School, red carpet, formality, and steeples. BAM! Take that DillyDally. Now, as my preacher puts it, the church is not the building, but the people, the congregation that is within it. I know a man who set up a nondenominational church in the back of a gym. No formality, no organs, no nothing. Yet, it's still a church. The people there, like our church, are firm Christ believers. It doesn't matter if your singing hymns with an organ, or rapping about God's wonders with an electric guitar and beat boxes, why, you don't even have to sing! Look at the AME denomination. They find joy just dancing and shouting for God! ---- God has no preference to how he is worshipped. ---- In the jungle, where missionaries have converted tribes to Christ, they don't even speak a known language to the rest of the world. Yet they glorify God in their own special way, be it dancing around a fire, in a hut, out in the woods getting food... Why, we all glorify God in our own special way! I make videos, and spread the Word online, just being my nerdy self. The Bible knows what's right. It is left to you to interpret. The Finale So I say to DillyDally, and all who agree with Why Benedict: "Your loss". I can't change you, only God can. You all believe that when you die, that's it. Others believe you come back as something else. If the atheists are right in the end, and I stay in the dirt forever, at least I lived a righteous life. If God didn't exist and I left, I would cease to exist. Just stuck in dirt. I'd die happy though, knowing I had a purpose in life. Knowing that a supernatural being loved me enough to send his Son to the earth to be killed, just so we can go to Heaven; so that we can be with God. I'd feel fulfilled. If there is no God, nothing will happen at my death. It's the end. BUT, what if I'm right? What if Christianity is true? What if God did make our universe, be it in sevn days or 14 billion years? What if God really DID send Jesus to die? What if he really did rise again as a living, breathing person, and not a zombie? What if the Bible was right? What if Jesus comes back like in Revelation? What will DillyDally do then? What would we do then? What will THE WORLD do then? I believe what I believe. In the words of Popeye, "I am what I am, and that's all that I am". I can't change you, only God can. One final thing before I save this edit: Jesus Loves You and Died for You! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 11:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) An add on to the Finale I do believe that Christianity is true, because there must of been some Creator; some God, because if you look at the patterns that can be found in nature, they could not be found in a random universe. --Sammysk 02:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Catholicism and other relating topics I do think that that website was completly incorrect. Politically and historically. In the case of Galileo Galilei (I do know much about him; at my school we have this thing called night of the notables where you pick a famous dead person and do a report on him/her and I was Galileo), he did believe what he saw with his own eyes, but the Catholic Church believed in the system that Aristotle developed, so the Church put him under house arrest and Catholicism was the main religion of the world at the time. I am a Christian (Russian Molokan Jumper to be exact) and even though I am not Catholic, I found that sight very insulting, and because of that sight, I prefer not to talk about my religion. --Sammysk 02:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Fun Pope Facts Two popes were very important to history and modern day life. In 1582, Pope Gregory XIII changed the calendar from calendar that Julius Caesar instituted 1,628 years before, which had slowly made things a complete mess. From him we now have the Gregorian calendar, which has been the most successful calendar yet. In the 1500's to early 1600's, Pope Clement VIII blessed coffee, which in most European countries made it OK to drink it. --Sammysk 02:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll be... Coffee is sacred! :) You have to admit, pope facts are a ton of fun. The word "pope" just puts a smile on your face. It's one of those words that are just so much fun to say... Pope pope pope... It's fun, isn't it? Catholicism has had some great people running the religion after all the corruption went away. I've got a few: :*1. Because of his love of basketball, Pope John Paul II was named an Honorary Harlem Globetrotter. :*2. Pope John Paul II, and all who came after him get a special vehicle. Affectionately named the Pope-Mobile, the vehicle is one of the world's strongest. It is shaped similar to a stretched-out classic MGM studio-themed UFO, and is driven by a chauffeur. There is a glass (or was it acrylic, I've heard it's stronger) dome that surrounds the Pope (which gives the vehicle it's alien appearance) that is guaranteed 100% bulletproof! The Pope can both see and talk to the crowd outside, but they can't get in and assassinate him. :*3. One of the many unique powers of the Catholic Pope is the ability to officially declare any man, woman, or child a saint... with proper justification. The sacred process is called "canonization". ::(If I could do that, I'd declare my great-grandmother a saint. We call her Mimmie. A Mrs. Foye, who attends my church, would also earn the rank. She is one of the greatest prayers I've ever seen/heard, and whenever she sees me, or practically anyone else, she declares "Hello, Friend!" She has such warm hugs... and she mentions God and Jesus as much as possible... I love her so much... I have a few more, but I can't list them all...) :*4 On the awkward side, King Louie the 14th (I think that was the one) banished the Pope and his power just because he wouldn't let him get a divorce... with his 6th wife (would you?). Afterwards, Louie created the Church of England, which he ruled. Weird, huh? :Yep... that's what we should be discussing. Instead of arguing over our differences, embrace them! Christianity has a fascinating and fun-filled history outside the walls of the church. Sure, it's had some bad stuff (Crusades... Witch Trials (although they weren't Christian, they were Puritan, yet still lumped together... Crusades...)), but all in all, Christianity is amazing. It's been carried on for thousands of years, and before that in Judaism... I'm rambling again. Oh well... make friends, not enemies! ::Got Pope Facts? Got any facts? Share them with me! Trivia is fun, and heals sadness. Bring it on! Can you stump TurtleShroom? That just gave me an idea! You'll find it out soon. :: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:17, 19 July 2008 (UTC) polar bear I didn't make that image. I found it on a Google Image search for polar bear. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:00, 19 July 2008 (UTC) polar bear I know you didn't make it. I was just saying that it looked like something, you know, something that shouldn't be on a Wiki with mainly kids. --Sammysk 17:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::It got deleted anyway. I didn't see 'it' whatever 'it' was. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:19, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::"It" was just inapropriate. --Sammysk 17:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:29, 30 July 2008 (UTC) signature I know exactly what it is. It is not a word in russian, it is just several letters in cyrillic, which, last time I checked, (and I'm a nerd too, just an 11 year old nerd) the Russians use the Cyrillic alphabet. So, technically, it is Russian!--бвгдёеж 23:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, but there are other letters in the Cyrillic alphabet also, that the Russians don't use. --Sammysk 23:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Umm I know exactly what I did I know exactly what I was doing, I didn't want to write my name in Cyrillic, I just wanted to throw a few letters in there, I went on WIkipedia and copied a few letters out of it and put it there, I don't want my name to be in Cyrillic, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE PUT IT LIKE THAT!!!--бвгдёеж 23:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Im 11 I shouldnt know Cyrillic Are you happy now, not happening to fret over a guy not spelling his user name in Cyrillic and just putting a few letters in it? Sure, I set it up good for you, you should be very happy. ( your probably envious that I don't work tobe smart and I just am crazy intelligent, I never ever study and make all A's) --Соккпуппитс411 23:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) We are off on a bad start Well, sammysk, we are of to a bad start, there are three things people never do to me: act all superior,Insult/ criticize my acts (except when I get real mad and make a bad decision, then I like criticism) BUT most importantly, Break both those rules THEN act sassy about it. I'm sorry if you are offended, but, well, I think we need to have a discussion.--Соккпуппитс411 23:39, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Misuderstanding I was not trying to offend you in any way whatsoever (s.p.?) I was just surprised to see that you had your signature in Russian. You said that you had your signature in Russian and I wanted to point it out that it was just part of the alphabet and does not mean anything. I also transliterated you user anme and I thought you would be happy that I did that. I am sorry if I did do anything to offend you in any way at all and I did not look at it that way at all. I would have thought you would of been happy, but I guess I am just always wrong. --Sammysk 23:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) dont feel bad do not feel bad, I got a bit ticked back there, but was overreacting, and by the way, its " Mr. Sockpuppets" (again, thanks to turtleshroom) But no after I thought about it, I was the one making the wrong decision. I apologize and think that us being two nerds, we can be good friends, and I didnt mean to offend you in any way.--Соккпуппитс411 23:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the apoligie (I know that is spelled wrong; I don't know how to spell it) and I do see where I did kind of "over-react" I guess you could say. And I do, also think that we could be good friends, also. --Sammysk 23:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) My BIRTHDAY!!!! It's my Birthday tomorrow! Yep, can you believe that July 31st has come so soon? --Sammysk 23:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet Wanna meet me on Club penguin? I'm on now at deep snow, Snakesy1, the iceburg--Соккпуппитс411 00:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) be right there ill be there in a minute --Sammysk 00:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hawaiian Alphabet Aa Ee Ii Oo Uu Hh Kk Ll Mm Nn Pp Ww E-mail about proof on ninjas in Club Penguin I sent Club Penguin an e-mail asking about ninjas. They should reply in about two days. When I get the reply, I will copy and paste it on my user talk page. --Sammysk 21:03, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and guess what! It's my birthday!